Five days
by Allaray
Summary: Five days after finding out about his best friends death Sirius Black has tracked down the traitor.
1. The Death of Lily and James Potter

**Five Days**

**Summary: **_Five days after the death of his best friend Sirius Black has finally tracked down the traitor._

**Disclaimer:** _I own no characters seeing as this is all about Sirius_.

**A/N: **_I plan to have this be a short story with five chapters._

* * *

Sirius couldn't think straight, he had always been able to think straight in dangerous situations. It was his element, the one place he could think absolutely clearly. But this was different.

Sirius looked up as Hagrids enormous silhouette disappeared into the night sky, the roaring of the motorcycle growing dimmer and dimmer as Harry was taken away. Just two weeks ago he and James had evaded death eaters on that motorcycle, almost to be caught by a muggle policeman.

His partner in crime was gone, not to be seen again. Sirius looked down at his hands, not wanting to believe anything had changed. Was it not just yesterday that James and he were laughing at the absurdity of James having to be locked away? Was it not just yesterday that Lily had frowned and told him off before laughing herself?

It was not conceivable, it could not be possible. Still the proof was right here in front of Sirius' eyes, the gaping hole in his best friend's roof. The two bodies that lie lifeless on the floor, never to move again.

Sirius couldn't bear to look any longer, maybe there were tears running down his face he didn't know. But as the muggles poked their heads outside to see what had happened, what on earth was that big banging noise, Sirius felt such horrible guilt. Of course Peter would cave; he had always been the Achilles heel of the group.

Why had he let James convince him to let Peter be the secret keeper? _Because it had seemed like a good idea at the time. _He imagined Peter bloodied, beaten to a pulp, or writhing in pain the Cruciatus curse on him. Peter was probably dead now, his last words the location of James and Lily's home safely tucked away in quiet Godric's Hollow.

Sirius couldn't look at the shocked faces of the people in the street nor could he stand the police sirens blaring in the distance. Without a glance back Sirius turned and ran, not a soul seeing him as he escaped into the darkness.

* * *

It was true they were dead. There was not a person in the leaky cauldron toasting to the death of his friends, not singing in praise of the demise of the dark lord at last. Everywhere he heard it "Ha-za to Harry Potter, the boy who Lived."

It was not yet four hours after their death, and still it seemed everyone knew of it. Why weren't women weeping on the streets for the death of Lily and James Potter? Why were they not sorrowful that a boy would never grow to know his parents?

People danced around in the streets of Diagon Alley, prancing around like bloody fools, singing and shouting, spilling drinks down their fronts. Sirius could not see the light in the situation, and he refused to. His best friend was dead, maybe even more than one.


	2. The Seer of Crumpets

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter. Nor the character of Sirius. I do however own the Seer._

**Summary: **_Five days after the death of his best friend Sirius Black tracks down the traitor._

**Five Days**

* * *

Sirius turned onto a dismal looking avenue that didn't even have the grace of a street sign to name it. Sirius had only been here once before, for a dare back in his fifth year. James had dared him to go and get his fortune from the supposed seer who lived at the back of the avenue.

This time, Sirius had a purpose, this time it was not some stupid game. Sirius marched forward. The seer though wacked, had actually given an accurate fortune surprising had it been at the time. He had to know the fate of his other friend.

The avenue was dark and enclosed not all that far from Knockturn Alley. The buildings and street were filthy, still Sirius paid no mind.

He pushed his way past a wrinkled old witch offering him a protecting ring, apparently she hadn't heard yet, there was no need to sell them anymore. And as the musty purple beaded curtains came into view Sirius slowed, shoving the curtains aside and stepping inside.

The seer lived in filth, her home nothing more than a makeshift tent wobbling on sticks with her purple beaded curtains draped over the top of them. Every inch seemed to be stained with soot and even the seer herself was covered in ash.

She sat smiling her toothless grin at Sirius from her corner desk table straightening her turban. She puffed out plumes of smoke from a pipe dangling out of her mouth. The room smelled heavily of incense and as Sirius stepped forward in fierce determination her airy voice floated above the grime. "I was expecting you deary, known you'd be coming back for quite some time know, full of rage you are. Or you will be." She cackled.

"You know why I'm here?" Sirius asked doubtfully sitting down in the chair she was indicating. A puff of dust blew into the air as he sat down blinding him as he put his hands over his eyes.

"You need me to find friends of yours," She said, it was not a question. Sirius looked up she was humming rubbing her crystal ball with a cloth that might've once been white.

"Yes," he said unsurely putting his hands together, giving them something to do.

"One is at home enjoying a crumpet, the other is in terrible pain. Would you like me to read your palm?" The seer stopped smearing dirt all over her crystal ball and looked up as if half expecting him to hold out his palm.

"He what, who?" Sirius said leaping to his feet, his chair was thrown back as he glared at her.

"I told you, you would be in a rage." She cackled again going back to cleaning her crystal ball.

"Are you sure?" Sirius bellowed at her still standing up fist clenched.

"Shouting at me will not bring your friend back," she said simply putting her crystal ball back on the table and staring up at him intently.

"Ugh!" Sirius yelled flipping her table up. They both watched as it came clattering to the ground, her crystal ball hitting the floor with a thud and rolling out the curtains.

"You may feel anger young one," she began. "But know this what you really are feeling his pain. What you best do is control your emotions and not let them get the best of you." She wagged her finger.

Sirius frowned, not paying attention as he stormed out not even saying a thank you. The seer however picked up her table, walked over towards her cabinet and pulled out another crystal ball.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not thoroughly satisfied with this chapter but it'll have to do.


End file.
